


More Than Just Benefits.

by Anonymous



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: A little bit of plot, A lot of nicknames, Daddy Kink, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, M/M, Reno if you squint, Sexual Content, Smut, a bit-, and i mean a shit ton for jaemin, based of a roleplay, depends how many chapters I separated this in, how do people tag seriously I get them now, lowkey sorry for this., slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Where a complicated friendship was actually just a hidden relationship.





	1. Come and sleep with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where I’m going with this and I never written a fanfic so yeah I’m ruining myself with this-  
> I call all the fans to attack me in this unholy shit please- I need it to snap me out of my filth sksksksks.
> 
> I’m also sorry dreamies.

renjun slipped out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist. he put out another towel which he laid over his head, lazily rubbing his hair dry. afterwards, the chinese male grabbed his phone to check the time, realizing that it wouldn‘t take much time before his best friend jaemin would finally show up. he scurried out of the bathroom in a kind of hectic way and entered his bedroom, starting to change into some comfortable clothes. he hurried himself like that because he wanted to prepare a few more things for his and jaemin‘s sleep-over, and he also wanted to exhibit snacks, such as chocolate and chips, which of course he wanted to share with his best friend; a small smile formed on his lips at the thought of the younger.

 

Jaemin was preparing a small bag that he was going to bring with him. It only had a few necessary things like a toothbrush, spare towels, clothes. Why he had all of this? Well he was going over to Renjun’s, his best friend, place for a sleep-over. He was excited so a bright smile rested on his lips as he left his room and hurried out the door with a quick “bye love you mom. I’m going now!”. The door shut gently behind him as he tried not taking his sweet time making his way to the Chinese male’s house. It wasn’t that far from his home so walking to there was actually not a problem at all. Plus it was nice out and taking a stroll outside didn’t seem like a bad idea. Looking at his phone for the time, he realized he was starting to get a little late hence why he went from walking to jogging, practically running. By the time he arrived, the boy was panting lightly but still smiling widely. He knocked on the door and then waited patiently for the other to open it god him. Jaemin also sent a small text to say he was there.

 

the buzz of his phone startled the chinese as he was about to place some bowls filled with sweets, chips and chocolate on the table, preparing for the sleep-over. after setting down the bowls, he picked up his phone and smiled softly as he read the message of his best friend. his and jaemin's friendship wasn‘t really ordinary; they were friends with benefits. at the beginning, the elder was kind of afraid that this might destroy his friendship with jaemin, which is why they both agreed not to develop feelings for the other, and the chinese hadn‘t really thought much more to that. he hurried through to his door and opened it excitedly, grinning immediately as soon as he recognized his best friend standing outside. "jaemin!" the elder said happily, pulling the younger into a tight hug, greeting him.

 

When the door was open he smiled before changing his expression a bit to look petty “Took you long en-“ Jaemin was about to complain about the cold and the time Renjun took to answer but before he could get the chance he was being pulled into a hug. His sweet smile rose back to his lips as he hugged back. “Hello Renjunnie~” he cooed with a small laugh as he let go and walked inside now that the door was open. He looked back at his friend before noticing that the other’s hair was kinda wet. “Did you take a shower?” He asked curiously before snickering. “Aww Renjunnie wanted to be clean for Nana?” He teased playfully before looking around the house. “Are your parents home?” He asked another question, realizing how quiet it was in the house as if there was no one else there and well maybe there was no one else here.

 

renjun laughed softly at jaemin‘s pettiness and rolled his eyes briefly, slightly shaking his head as he closed the door behind them. he was incredibly happy to see the younger and finally be able to spend some time with him. "of course, nana, i just took a shower for you, and only for you~" the elder chuckled softly before reaching for jaemin's wrist, grinning at him widely. "and no, they aren‘t. they're on some business trips again ... but that means we have the house for ourselves!“ renjun giggled, leading the younger further into his house to the living room. renjun was used to the fact that his parents were often away from home because of their work, and this was one of the reasons why the chinese often felt lonely and alone; but luckily, he had his friend jaemin, who always kept him company.

 

“Oh did you know?” How sweet of you.” He chuckled along, quieting down as his wrist was taken by Renjun. He didn’t question it and just kept smiling wondering where they’ll head to now. “Oh I See.. and yes that’s true! Don’t worry Nana I will keep you company~” he said sweetly before following the older to the living room of the house. It was always so neat here it took him by surprised but it was nice. “So it’s not that late and we have the whole day even after midnight to us. What should we do first hm?” He asked as he took a seat on the couch and looked up at Chinese male, mentioning Renjun to come take a seat beside him by tapping the empty space next to him. He also placed his bag down beside his feet. He was starting to make his shoulder ache and he moved it a bit, trying to relieve the small amount of pain.

 

"of course you will." renjun grinned slightly, winking at the younger male before finally reaching the living room. it was indeed neat and tidied up; numerous bowls of snacks were set down on a table, including jaemin‘s favorite kinds of sweet, chips and chocolate. "mh, let's see ... are you hungry? i mean, hungry for proper food, or would you like to eat some of these first?" renjun asked laughingly, pointing at the table with his finger as he sat down next to his friend. he didn‘t miss how jaemin moved his shoulder; and the chinese was aware of jaemin‘s shoulder and back problems, causing the elder to worry a lot about the other one. "hey- jaemin, are you alright? does your shoulder hurt again?" he asked worriedly as he laid his hand on jaemin's shoulder and began to massage it lightly, looking at the younger with a worried expression.

 

Jaemin’s eyes travelled to the table in front of them and they lit up. All of the snacks looked delicious and some were even his favorites. He couldn’t wait before eating them even if he wasn’t actually that hungry. At all honestly. “I’m not that hungry so let’s eat the snacks first?” The boy suggested, hands eager to grab the bowl of food. “Oh uh.. yeah but that’s just because of my bag. I’m fine really-“ he said waving Renjun off with a small smile and his arms in the air. Though, it seemed useless as the older began to message his shoulder lightly and it did feel good. A small groan left his mouth but it wasn’t out of pain. Again the massage was actually helping whatever tension there was in his shoulder. “You don’t have to do this but thank you.” He told the other.

 

renjun giggled quietly as he saw how the younger's eyes lit up as soon as he stared at the table with all the various kinds of sweets. "sure! honestly, i cant wait to eat them." the chinese grinned before taking a small bag of strawberry flavored candys into his hand, opening it and starting to eat happily. his other hand, meanwhile, continued to massage the certain area on jaemin‘s shoulder with the tension in it. "don‘t take too many things with you next time. you know you can use my stuff too, right?" renjun tilted his head slightly to the side as he was looking at the other. the elder would be willing to share literally everything with his best friend; renjun believed that he and jaemin had a special connection to each other. maybe he believed it because jaemin was a really good, and most importantly, true friend, or maybe he just believed it because their friendship wasn‘t just a 'friendship'. however it was, the chinese was happy to have found someone like jaemin, and couldn‘t complain.

 

“Ah yes same here!” He exclaimed cheerfully as he grabbed one of the fully snacked bowls and started eating from it. He hummed in delight as the delicious taste rested on his tongue. “These are so good.” He commented happily, trying not to move the arm with the pained shoulder all that much. “You’re such a nice friend Renjunnie~” he cooed sweetly with a grin and nodded his head. “But yeah I’ll try not being as much next time though I thought this time it wasn’t a lot.” He said with a small playful pout on his lips, pretending to be upset. In all seriousness, Renjun was actually a very good friend and Jaemin was so glad that they got to know each other and become best friends. Except they aren’t ordinary best friends.. since well they have something special per say going on between them.

 

renjun grinned softly, suddenly realizing how much he actually had missed jaemin‘s presence, just as he had missed spending some time with the younger male. "here, try some of those strawberry candys, they‘re amazing!" the chinese suggested with a hum as he pulled some of the said candys out of the small bag, handing them his best friend. "of course nana, everything for my best friend~" the elder laughed softly as he tightened his grip on jaemin's shoulder, massaging him with more force; but not with that much force that it could actually hurt the younger one. "that would indeed be a good idea, jaeminnie." renjun laughed softly as he glanced at jaemin‘s pout and found it incredibly cute, causing him to pinch one of the other‘s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wish to send me anything it can be done here.
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/_FallenAngel_


	2. Tension thinner then us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts to happen-  
> I guess-

“Oh? Gimme” he said eagerly as he eyes his friend that was pulling out one of the sweets. Instead if taking the strawberry from the other, he grabbed Renjun by the wrist and brought his hand up to his lips. He grinned for a second again before taking the snack in his mouth from the older’s fingers. Then he licked his lips and hummed. “Tasty~” he commented while looking at the Chinese male. Then he let out another groan as Renjun pressed harder in his shoulder but it just relieved more of the knots in his shoulder. “You should consider working in a massage spa or something- and your doing this with one hand-“ he joked with a laugh but he was actually being honest too. “It would Huh?” He said awhile turned to face the other and smiling a bit before letting out a whine from the pinch on his cheek.

 

when renjun was about to hand over the candies to the younger male, he suddenly felt jaemin's hand on his own wrist. seconds later, the chinese felt jaemin's lips on his fingers as he watched his younger friend eating the sweets. his gaze was now directed at jaemin's lips, spotting how the other licked his lips. "they‘re indeed tasty." renjun nodded slightly, his eyes still glued at the other's lips. the elder knew his best friend good enough; but sometimes, he was surprised, shocked, or even slightly confused about jaemin's acting. nonetheless, he liked the way the younger acted; cheeky, flirty and also playful in a way. hearing jaemin‘s groan encouraged the chinese to massage him more sensually, but being praised like that made his cheeks blush slightly. "thank you, i‘m glad you like it." the elder said, giggling softly. "imagine what i can do with two hands then."

 

An amused chuckle left his last his lips as he watched Renjun’s expression. He could tell the other was staring at his lips not like he minded it though. He leaned in closer to the Chinese male’s face, humming. “Something in your mind?” He asked in a teasing tone with a raised eyebrow and still amused face. Then he noticed the blush and found it so cute. “Oh? Two hands? Sounds interesting.” THe younger replied before backing up and looking at the other in the eyes again. “Please do show me. My imagination can just think of so much.” He said with despair in his tone even if he was just kidding around. Though, small grunts here and there would escape his mouth, making his amused expression fall but he tried to keep it up.

 

"you. you‘re in my mind." renjun responded as he stared deeply into the younger's amused eyes, averting his gaze from the other‘s lips. one of the reasons why he and jaemin could never be 'normal' friends was simply the fact that this kind of tension occured as good as every single time whenever the both friends would interact with each other, no matter in which way. "well ... two hands are more effective than just one, right?" renjun grinned slightly as he also started to use his second hand to massage his best friend; he couldn‘t help but chuckle slightly as he had to think about something 'dirty'. hearing the other’s groan actually caused the chinese to get goose bumps all over his arms, not really able to understand why he, or his body, reacted like that.

 

“Oh-“ Jaemin was in all honesty not expecting that response and all playfulness had left his face changing into something else he couldn’t really explain. He could feel the tension and no not the one in his shoulder but the one in the air. “Mhm.” He only hummed in response unable to forms any words anymore. His eyes shut closed as he bit his lower lip. He couldn’t understand how this massage felt so good. It was incredible. For some reason it almost felt like he had fallen under a spell, a charm from the Chinese male. “Seriously consider that job-“ he said, breaking the silence they had fell into and was so close to stuttering but thankfully he didn’t.

 

renjun watched the younger as his facial expression changed into something different, the playfulness vanishing on the other‘s face. this caused the chinese to let out a chuckle; it indeed was a rare sight to see jaemin being speechless, which is why the elder enjoyed to see his best friend like that a lot. "jaemin-ah, did you lose your voice?" he asked teasingly, unable to surpress a grin; it was truly a pleasure for him to see his best friend like this. since renjun‘s words, which made the younger speechless, escaped from his mouth, it seemed like right that words were the reason for the suddenly intensified tension in the air.   
knowing that jaemin enjoyed and liked the small massage was satisfying for the elder in a certain way. "would you really want my hands to touch someone else instead of you, nana?~" the chinese asked with a slightly tilted head, a playful grin decorating his lips.

 

Jaemin’s eyes shot opened and later he coughed to clear his throat and shook his head. “N.. No- I did not.” He replied thankful he was able to even answer instead of proving the opposite. “You’re enjoying this more then I am, aren’t you?” He asked, seeing how the other had a grin on his lips now. Then something inside him flipped and felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him as his stare turned into something else for a second from the question. He bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything stupid. His answer would of been to serious and he didn’t think that far when asking the older to find a job there. “Awe you’re right. I wouldn’t be able to get this massages as often if you’re busy with that job. I surely don’t want to pay either~” he said with a small laugh, hoping it would cover how he was feeling mere seconds earlier.

 

"of course, i‘m enjoying this a lot. to see the great jaemin being speechless? this truly is a rarity!~" the chinese spoke dramatically, laughing softly as he did so. renjun hadn‘t taken his eyes off the younger male, which is why he didn‘t miss how jaemin's stare turned into something else as soon as the elder asked his question; he believed that he saw a glint of possessiveness in his best friend‘s eyes, causing the chinese to be slightly surprised about it. but the other’s stare changed almost immediately, which is why renjun decided to not think further about it anymore. he probably would have just misinterpreted the other male. "as my regular customer, you would never have to pay, jaemin. everything is free for you, and only for you." the elder grinned slightly, continuing to massage the younger‘s tense shoulders.

 

“Then how about we keep it our little secret alright?” He said with the same old grin on his lips as he raised his finger to his mouth as if to make a ‘Shh’ sound. Then he chuckled and let his hand fall to his thighs before raising it again to push his hair off his forehead. He had recently dyed his hair pink since he just felt like it and it had gotten him a lot of attention at school. He would be lying if he didn’t like all of it he got. Though he was scared the dye ruined his hair a bit since it didn’t feel as soft as usually but he tried not to fuss over it too much. “Oh really? How sweet of you Renjunnie~ this is why you are my best friend.” He said with a laugh turning his back completely to Renjun so it would be easier for the older to massage his shoulders. He moved only just a bit to get a bowl of other snacks before returning to his earlier position.

 

"sounds exciting." renjun let out a soft giggle as he looked at the younger male. he watched the other brushing his hair out of his forehead; renjun noticed the new pink hair color of his friend immediately, and he started to like jaemin‘s new look immediately as well. "your hair is the same color as your cheeks before, nana." the elder teased the younger once again before laughing it off, finally putting on his more serious facial expression. "but honestly, it looks really good, though. it fits you." the chinese hummed softly as he ran one of his hands through jaemin's hair, noticing immediately that they weren‘t feeling as soft as before, but still soft. after he brushed his hand through jaemin‘s hair, the chinese placed his hand on jaemin‘s shoulder again, massaging him with more force this time. "hey, jaemin, can you give me some of these strawberry-candies?"

 

“Oh hush you~” he replied but by instinct placed his hands on his cheeks to see if they were heating up. Because he didn’t remember feeling like he was blushing but it must of been really faint then. Oh well his friend had still notice it nonetheless. “Ah well thank you. I did actually hesitate a bit since this is a very unnatural colour you know? But I like it and it looks like a lot of other people do too.” He admitted with a smile. A small hum left his mouth as he felt the other’s hand in his hair before a surprised groan left his mouth from the sudden addition of force. “Ah- um sure.” He said, moving again a bit to grab the sweets for the older. Then he handed them over behind his back. “Here you go.”

 

renjun laughed out loud as he saw how the younger placed his hands on his cheeks. the elder was definitely in the mood to joke around a bit and annoy his best friend; he hadn‘t actually seen jaemin's cheeks catching a blush. the chinese couldn‘t explain to himself why he acted more affectionate and clingier at this night: maybe the elder acted like that because he had indeed missed jaemin, or maybe because he just wanted to distract himself from his secret crush, who doesn‘t seem to reciprocate his love, and this was breaking the chinese‘s heart. "i can understand you, but believe me, you have made the right decision. the boys and girls will surely stand in line for you." the elder complimented the other male‘s new look, winking playfully. when he saw jaemin handing him the sweets over his back, the elder leaned forward to pick up the sweets with his mouth instead. "thank you." he whispered into the younger's ear before leaning back contentedly, both hands massaging jaemin‘s shoulders. 


	3. Sweeter then the chocolate in your mouth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where a little game escalates quite quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit don’t know how to name chapters lmao.

“Yah Yah dont mock me here.” He said with a fake and playful pout on his lips as he frowned at his friend. In the end he actually wasn’t blushing. _How_ _funny_ _Renjun_. He thought to himself with a snicker. What he did noticed though, was that Renjun was being quite clingy and playful today. Jaemin couldn’t help but to wonder why. Was something on the other’s mind? He wanted to know but he wasn’t going to pry. He still respected the older’s privacy after all. The younger boy threw his head black in laughter hearing Renjun’s compliment. “Really think so? Doesn’t that sound nice.” He replied still chuckling a bit. The wink just making him want to laugh more but he stopped himself. When he felt soft lips around his fingers, his eyes grew wide and for once he was grateful that he wasn’t facing the elder. Oh would he been terribly embarrassed. “You are playing dangerously here Huang Renjun.” He said trying to make his tone of voice deeper or just more serious, hoping it would get a reaction out of his best friend. "i‘m sorry, nana, but you're just way too cute." the chinese cooed, giggling softly as he watched his best friend‘s pout.

 

renjun really liked being affectionate and enjoyed body contact; but usually, he was never as playful as he was in that moment. a part of him felt pretty frustrated because of his crush, leaving him lost in thoughts. but jaemin’s laughter ripped the elder out of his thoughts, making renjun grin widely. "of course!" as soon as the younger's deep voice sounded, chills were sent down renjun's spine. "i‘m playing dangerously?" he echoed, grinning slightly as he repeated the words of his best friend. "sounds pretty interesting and adventurous, don‘t you think so?" renjun whispered into jaemin's ear again, letting one of his fingers wander gently over jaemin's neck while his other hand was still massaging the tense shoulder.

 

“You’re one to speak!” He complained since he found Renjun extremely cute too. It was hard for his heart sometimes if he was completely honest. “Let’s hope none of them gets too jealous then haha” he joked playfully. “Oh yes Definitely.” He replied turning around to face Renjun again. His shoulders were doing much better now and he honestly didn’t need the massage anymore. Jaemin gulped and and took in a deep breath before staring at the other’s eyes. Not like how he was losing this game if he doesn’t even know what, instead of saying anything he grabbed both of the elder’s wrist. Quickly he pinned Renjun down onto the couch, hovering over him. Jaemin might be younger but in frame he was bigger then the other. The boy leaned down beside Renjun’s ear and grinned or was it more of a smirk? “Had fun being in power? Well now it’s my turn~” he whispered, voice filled with something other then playfulness. He was just hoping to get Renjun taken by surprised and then pull back and act as if nothing ever happened. That was his little plan.

 

"let‘s hope so." renjun said with a nod, chuckling softly. he himself didn‘t know why, but thinking of jaemin how he would touch anyone other than the chinese himself caused a slight feeling of jealousy in renjun, which surprised him greatly. he himself was in love with someone else; he didn‘t have the right to feel jealous about what his best friend was doing in his free time at all. what he couldn‘t understand, however, was that this emotion of jealousy prevailed at all, being confused about his own feelings. It happened in the blink of an eye, and the elder was suddenly pinned down against the couch with the younger hovering over him. renjun‘s heart started to hammer fast against his chest as he stared up wide-eyed at jaemin. hearing the other‘s whisper caused the chinese to get light goose bumps over his body, unable to utter words. he felt like he was under a spell, was practically caught in jaemin‘s eyes.

 

Jaemin smirked out of victory seeing how he got exactly what he wanted and he almost let out a laugh but was able to hold himself back. Then he tilted his head, face feigning innocence even if the spark in his eyes contradicted that. “What’s Wrong Renjunnie? Cat got your tongue?” The boy teased for just a little bit longer before he was pulling back and sitting down properly on the couch again. He celebrated in his head but tried not showing it on his expression as he took a bite of another sweet as a reward. “Hm we should play a game. What do you think?” He asked nonchalantly for the other’s opinion while looking over at his friend. He licked the sugar off his fingers humming in delight st how sweet it tasted. “Yummy” he murmured quietly and then waited for an answer.

 

renjun had managed to get out of his 'trance', shaking his head slightly. it seemed like the younger one would be the one who would always win these kind of 'games', causing the elder to let out a frustrated sigh. "n-no, i‘m just- yah, jaemin, just be quiet." renjun murmured laughingly, averting his gaze for a few seconds because of embarrassment. he couldn‘t help but feel a sense of disappointment as the younger moved away. the elder leaned on his elbows, still lying on the couch as he stared at his best friend. "that sounds like a good idea. but what kind of game would you like to play?" renjun asked curiously, raising an eyebrow as his gaze was caught on jaemin‘s tongue, which was busy licking the sugar off jaemin‘s fingers.

 

Jaemin laugh whole heartedly, completely amused. “Hm... never!~” he exclaimed with another loud laugh before humming in thought. “I’m not sure but about any game is fine with me. So you can choose Renjun.” He finally answered going for another sweet and plopped it into his mouth. Oh was it so delicious and he absolutely loved it. The boy looked over at Renjun noticing that the Chinese male’s gaze focus on something rather specific and it made him let out an amused chuckle. “My eyes are up here Renjunnie~” he cooked teasingly as he licked his fingers once last time before wiping the saliva off with a nearby napkin.

 

"i can choose?" the chinese mumbled quietly, leading one of his fingers to his chin and tapping it thoughtfully. as he thought about a game he and the younger one might could play, renjun grabbed a piece of chocolate, unconsciously nibbling and licking on it over and over again. it was jaemin's voice again which tore the elder out of his thoughts, causing him to look up at his best friend and grinning at him playfully. "why don‘t you play with me?" the elder asked, slightly tilting his head to the side as he stared at the younger. his eyes were focused on jaemin, watching the other as he licked his fingers once again and finally wiping off the saliva with a napkin. renjun wondered: was it the younger‘s pure intention, or was jaemin indeed unconscious about how often he actually had licked his fingers?


	4. Teasing mouths, a teasing tongue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it started out as kitten licks to full on tasting. Even taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: they like chocolate too much. Tooth rotting sweets to make you wish you were the one who had delicious snacks like these-

“Mhm” the boy hummed in response with a small nod of his head still awaiting an answer. Unconsciously, his eyes went to stare at the way Renjun nibbles on the piece of chocolate. He just found it captivating for some reason. “But that’s already the ideaa~” Jaemin whined with a small sigh but a grin on his lips. “So What will I play with you?” He asked, once more noticing how the older male was mostly focused on him and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t burning under the hard stare. He actually wasn’t doing anything on purpose just solely enjoying the sweet taste of the snack that still lingered on his fingers. Jaemin leaned his back into the couch, feeling himself sink in between the cushions.

 

renjun could practically feel and sense jaemin‘s stare all over his body, causing his heart to beat faster. with pure intention, he licked a bit slower across the piece of chocolate, humming softly at the delicious taste. "no, nana, you misunderstood." the elder said with a giggle and shook his head lightly, eyes focused on his best friend. "playing with each other is the game i‘m talking about. if you understand, what i mean ..." he explained himself with a grin, finishing the piece of chocolate. since the chocolate melted a bit at the warmth, his fingers were slightly covered in it, causing the chinese to lick the remaining chocolate off his fingers. "but honestly, i‘m down for everything ... mh, how about truth or dare?" the chinese asked thoughtfully, trying to think of more games they could play.

 

Jaemin almost wanted to let out a growl from the sight. To either warn Renjun or.. well he didn’t really know. “Oh? Then please fill me in” at first he truly did misunderstood but now? He thinks he gets it, a small mischievous grin forming on his lips. “Mind showing me how to play then?” He asked even if he most likely did not need any help. He just wanted to see Renjun’s reactions, what the other male would do. His eyes stare down to the Chinese fingers once again unintentionally following the movement of the tongue. Then he was snapped out of his thoughts as the older spoke up again. “Truth or dare? Sounds fun~” he replied with a nod before speaking up again. “But I am not asking first!” He ask quickly after with a small laugh.

 

the mischievous grin which was placed on the younger’s lips caused the chinese to smirk slightly. "the rules are up to you, na jaemin." he replied, shrugging with a wide smile on his lips; renjun probably would allow the younger male to do literally anything to him. although he felt quite intimidated by jaemin’s intense stare, he enjoyed it to the fullest, making him take another piece of chocolate. and just to be a tease, the chinese licked his tongue slowly across the chocolate as he stared into the other‘s eyes deeply, slightly tilting his head to the side. "i wouldn‘t mind asking you first, though." he chuckled, taking a bite of the chocolate which was held by his thumb and index finger. "but it‘s up to you to decide now. playing with each other, or playing truth or dare, nana?" he grinned, awaiting jaemin‘s response excitedly.

 

“Well that sounds fun.” He commented, the small glint his eyes showing his interest to that bit of information. Once again he followed the movement of the older’s tongue, licking his own lips unconsciously. Then he flicked his eyes to look back at Renjun’s and enjoyed the the strong gaze he was receiving. For a moment Jaemin hummed and then leaned in closer towards the other. “I always like new games. So why don’t We go for for the first suggestion hm?” He said as he moved closer successfully stealing the chocolate that was melting between the Chinese male’s fingers. He ate it soon after with a victorious grin as he let a small laugh. “Sorry you were taking too long and I didn’t want it to go to waste~”

 

"of course it does, especially if you‘re the one who sets the rules." renjun said with a playful tone in his voice, a wide grin forming on his lips. he didn‘t miss the glint of interest glowing in the younger‘s eyes, knowing that the other probably would watch every single movement of the chinese, and vice versa. as soon as jaemin moved closer, renjun‘s heart missed a beat, causing the tension in the air to intensify even stronger. "let‘s do it then. i wouldn‘t mind going for the first suggestion." he looked up at the other slightly confused as jaemin stole the piece of chocolate, but a few seconds later the confused expression was replaced with a playful grin, giggling softly as he was at the younger. "then we shouldn‘t let time go to waste either and quickly start the game, right?"

 

“I wouldn’t mind either.” He said laughing at the older’s male confused expression. He found it amusing but soon the expression was switched with a beautiful grin. Jaemin nodded as he licked his lips from the remaining chocolate on them. “Absolutely.” He said in agreement still staying closer to Renjun then he was before he had stolen the small sweet. “How about you start?” He said as he tilted his head to the side and looked at the Chinese male in the eyes. “I’m not sure I can start this right just yet though.” He said with a small chuckle and then a pout, feigning innocence but of course everyone knew he was anything but, in this moment. Or whenever honestly.


	5. Your lips against mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it finally begins.

renjun watched every single movement of the younger boy sharply, his eyes following the movement of jaemin‘s tongue licking the rest of the chocolate off his lips. he noticed how close jaemin was to him, and now even closer than before; this caused the chinese‘s breath to accelerate and it felt like the tension between them made him feel slightly suffocated. it seemed like the game has already started, but neither of them wanted to make the first official move. until the elder decided to do so. renjun just giggled softly at jaemin’s feigning innocence, rolling his eyes before staring at his best friend intensely. "let me start then." he whispered seductively, before he suddenly pushed jaemin back onto the couch, immediately crawling on top of him before kissing him.

 

Jaemin was in honesty freaking out inside and he wasn’t sure how he was keeping his composure on the outside. His eyes darkened and he was feeling like he was out of breath but nothing had even happen yet. The air just felt so thick. That is until he was pushed to lay down on his back and before he could even respond he had a pair of soft lips on his. The male stayed still frozen in shock. It took him by surprise yes but it was definitely not unwanted. It only took a few seconds more before he was kissing back. He placed his hands on Renjun’s waist and pulled the other closer.

 

renjun‘s heart started to pound wildly against his chest at the proximity and the intimate moment he shared with the younger, and he actually feared that jaemin would be able to hear his racing heartbeat. the chinese hummed softly into the kiss as he felt the younger‘s hands on his waist, causing him to bury his hands in jaemin‘s soft hair and brushing through it. the other‘s hair probably looked like a mess, but apparently, neither of them cared about something like that in such an intimidate moment. the elder tried to press himself as close as possible against the body underneath him, trying and wanting to feel more of his best friend.

 

Jaemin felt a wave of emotions crashing into him as the kiss got more intense by the second. It was definitely not their first kiss considering the fact they’ve been friends with benefits for a long time now actually. Yet it always felt so new and intoxicating to him. He could never get tired of the other’s lips. His heartbeat raced faster as his lungs ache from the lack of oxygen. The younger let out a hum of his own as he felt hands going through his hair, most likely turning it into a mess. Though of course he didn’t care about that at all well.. not now anyways. He reluctantly pulled away after a while, the need of air stronger then his desire to keep kissing Renjun. He panted softly as he tried to catch his breath, cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Then he pulled the Chinese male down once again and kissed him a smirk somewhat raising to the corner of his own lips.

 

the kiss became fiercer, more passionate and sensual. after they both pulled away to gasp for some oxygen to fill their lungs with, their lips united almost immediately after again.  
renjun let his tongue dance across the other‘s bottom lip, softly and carefully biting and sucking onto it to tease the younger a bit, grinning into the kiss afterwards; the chinese was definitely in the mood to be a tease. he felt how his whole body started to heat up, feeling how a blush spread on his cheeks because of arousal, the growing heat and just because of this whole situation. it sometimes occurred that renjun was still becoming ashamed, embarrassed or shy, especially in situations like this, even though it‘s not their first time being intimate with each other. nevertheless, renjun started to crave for more, to crave for more of his best friend‘s touches and kisses.

 

The boy let out a small groan as his bottom lip was played with into the kiss. “Don’t test me.” He warned agains the other’s lips before going back to kissing, this time bitting Renjun’s lower lip not so softly. It was his turned to tease and he wouldn’t let all the fun go to older. He wanted to play too because this was their little game and he decided the rules, right? Right. His grip on the smaller boy’s hips tightened. However, one of his hands let go to push the Chinese male’s shirt up and then rest his hand on renjun’s bare skin. His mind was a blur now distracted by many other and maybe less pure thoughts. He was a young teenager, willing to live his life to the fullest. Don’t blame him.

 

renjun giggled softly at the other‘s warning. "what are you going to do if i won‘t stop? punish me?" he managed to whisper before he got pulled into a kiss again, immediately reciprocating it slightly hungrily. the chinese whined softly as he felt how the younger bit his bottom lip, his hands pulling on jaemin‘s hair lightly unconsciously as he tried to tease his friend again by sucking on the other’s bottom lip harsher instead. even the slightest bite felt way too good, and renjun was melting inside. he let out a quiet gasp as the grip around his waist tightened, quickly undressing himself from his shirt as soon as the younger started to push it up. renjun‘s body was filled with goose-bumps as he felt jaemin‘s hands all over his upper body, causing the blush to deepen slightly. one of the elder‘s hands slipped underneath jaemin‘s shirt as well, his slightly cold fingertips touching the other‘s warm body.

 

The giggle sounded so pure and innocent in such a contradictory situation. It was impressive honestly. Renjun was the definition of adorableness but sometimes it didn’t apply anymore and that messed up with Jaemin’s head so much. “Actually..” he started off smirking once more. “Yes. I make the rules here, right? Defy me and you’ll get a punishment.” He said lowly, letting the tips of his fingers tickle Renjun’s icy skin of his sides. Jaemin let out another groan as his hair got pulled lightly and then took his chance to push his tongue past the Chinese male’s lips once he couldn’t stop gasping here and there. The touch of cold fingers on his  stomach took him by surprise as they felt electrifying. The younger out of the two was completely out of breath, chest heaving up and down but he never wanted to stop. He just couldn’t bring himself to.

 

renjun couldn‘t help but feel apparently quite turned on by the younger‘s low voice, and that‘s when he realized that he indeed was completely whipped for the other. however, it was tickling his nerves to disobey jaemin, was curious about how the punishment would look like. it seemed like renjun was about to commit a sin, a sweet, sweet sin; sins were mostly beautiful and forbidden, and the chinese decided to let himself be seduced by it. "i guess it’s time to tease you then." the elder‘s body shivered slightly at the younger‘s touch, causing the goose-bumps to reappear once again. he hummed once again as jaemin‘s tongue slipped into his mouth, trying to fight for dominance as he started to grind his hips against the younger‘s in a teasingly pace. one of his hands was still buried in jaemin‘s hair, continuously pulling on it while his other hand was busy with caressing and exploring the soft skin underneath the other‘s shirt.

 

“Are you sure you want to do that, Baby?” He whispered in the other’s hh ear. The nickname slipping out unintentionally but Jaemin didn’t even mind since he always did call his friends strange nicknames at time. His smirk only grew wider as he felt Renjun shiver under his touch. He might be the one who’s being pinned to the couch but he for sure knew he was the one in control now. Though, he let out a surprising sound leave his mouth when a pair of hips grind down on his. The friction felt dangerous good and he wanted more. Having enough of the endless teasing, he (with all the small amount of strength he had) turned both of them around, switching up their positions. However, he made Renjun lay on his stomach instead of his back, meaning he couldn’t see his face. He licked his lips unconsciously before leaning down beside the older’s ear. “You’ve been bad. Real bad the whole night.” He whispered before pulling back and trailing small kisses down the Chinese male’s jaw to his neck and at some point to his shoulder.


	6. Listen to me. Obey my commands as you are mine and I am yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the nickname starts. Time to burn in Hell y'all. If my Christian family find this shit and know it’s me I’m being disowned lmaO.

hearing the nickname made renjun's eyes sparkle slightly, and he could have melted right there on the spot; he definitely had a weakness for nicknames, especially when they were coming out of jaemin‘s mouth. "now, where you‘re asking me like this, i‘m even craving for it." the chinese replied in a whisper, his slightly shaky voice filled with lust. renjun let a very quiet moan escape from his mouth unconsciously at the feeling of the arousing friction he felt in his crotch; that was until jaemin suddenly decided to switch up their positions, with the chinese now laying on his stomach. the elder’s breath hitched as he heard jaemin‘s deep voice whispering words into his ear, sending shivers down the his spine. and the kisses he received didn‘t do any good to it, made soft moans spill from renjun‘s lips. "... and bad boys have to be punished, right, daddy?" the chinese giggled mischievously, whispering the pet name just to be a tease; even though he had no idea how jaemin would react to it.

 

“Oh is that right?” He replied playfully. Renjun was craving for it, huh? Well didn’t that sound nice to his ears. He had barely even heard what the small male had said but thankfully he didn’t miss a word, yet he couldn’t feel proud that Renjun was acting like this all because of him. This was his doing. The younger smirked once again, noticing how the other kept shivering at the low tone he used every time he spoke. The small moans sounding like music to his ears and he couldn’t help but to lick his lips once more. “Definitely.” He breathe, feeling as if he tried to say more he’d choke on his words. That nickname.. why did he like hearing the older calling him that? This was messing up with his head but he didn’t let his panic show. “First rule. You can’t look back and at me.” He said quietly once he pulled back from kissing to only drag his finger down Renjun’s back, giving a ticklish touch. “Also we’re alone so don’t try suppressing any of your pretty sounds, okay?” He said, hands going to rest on the Chinese male’s waist again as he leaned down to nibble on the other’s ear a bit. Not hard enough to hurt or draw blood but to softly you couldn’t feel it. This was his chance for him to find out if any specific touches or places gave Renjun bigger reactions.

 

"mh, jaemin, it is." the elder nodded slightly, his excitement and nervousness growing immeasurably. jaemin made him feel so small, so weak; and the chinese was definitely willing to do everything the younger wanted. renjun couldn‘t help but feel kind of delighted that the rules were up to jaemin, knowing the younger could do literally everything he wanted to. but as soon as the elder listened to the first rule, his eyes widened immediately. "wait- does that mean i can‘t touch you?" renjun sighed, chills were sending down his spine at the ticklish feeling of jaemin‘s finger on his back, causing his body to squirm slightly. the chinese could sense that jaemin liked the way he had called him, so he decided to do just that again. "don‘t you want me to touch you, daddy? to feel my hands on your body?" renjun asked playfully with a giggle, with pure intention emphasizing the nickname. as the chinese felt how the other placed his hands on his waist and how jaemin started to nibble at his ear, he hummed softly; this indeed was one of his most sensitive spots beside his neck. "mhm, j-jaemin..."

 

“Yes. That too.” He said the corners of his lips curling up to Renjun’s obvious disappointment. “Remember? Punishment. You aren’t supposed to actually enjoy this.” He remembered, trying his best to make his voice sound honey like as he whispered it in the other’s ear. “As much as I want that, Baby. You’ve been bad~” he cooed, tone innocent as well despite the moment. “Oh weak spot? Definitely keeping that in mind.” He said in a teasing way, a small chuckle leaving past his lips as he move his arms to wrap around the slim body completely. The older was so much smaller under him it felt as if he was holding the most fragile and precious thing in the world. Yet in the deep back part of his mind he wanted to ruin that part of Renjun. Break him down under his touch as he rebuilt him after with affection. It was messed up, he knew that but he couldn’t stop to feel like that. His small nibbles turn into right out biting as he reached the Chinese male’s neck, leaving a trail of marks as he did so. This was honestly a little bit painful for him too since he had to restrain himself from giving the other all he wanted. To spoil him with anything he asked or wanted for. Wow he was whipped but he wouldn’t admit that to renjun and not even to himself.

 

jaemin‘s voice indeed sounded like honey, sweet words spilling from his lips so, so smoothly. and the chinese couldn‘t get enough of it, no; every touch, every kiss and every bite were making the elder thirsty for more. he felt the weirdly strong urge to touch jaemin, to pleasure the younger to the fullest as well. "... then punish me, daddy. i‘m all yours, i belong to you and only to you, do whatever you want with me." renjun uttered, his soft voice filled with lust. he wished he could see his best friend‘s face so much, it was driving the elder so crazy, but on the other hand he loved to be treated like this, not knowing what would come next. soon, the soft nibbling turned into biting, and renjun could already feel the marks blooming on his neck. the chinese closed his eyes to enjoy the procedure, biting his bottom lip harshly and clawing onto his fists. he couldn‘t help himself, letting out soft moans as the area was littered with bites, making renjun feel intoxicated by it. but soon, the chinese started to crave for more, his desire growing rapidly with every second. it wasn‘t enough. "m-more, daddy... please." the chinese begged quietly desperately, trying to cast a glance at jaemin by looking over his shoulder; he didn‘t succeed.

 

Hearing those words fall from Renjun’s mouth made something in his stomach twist. He wasn’t sure whether it was because he loved the other saying that or if it was cause he knew that those words only meant for tonight until they woke up and all of it would be over and they’ll shrug it off as another part of their small deal or whatever you could call it. “yes all mine..” he said voice sounding oddly possessive. He let his hands roam all over the smaller male’s chest as he continue to trail kisses down the back. The skin was so smooth and soft against his lips he couldn’t even believe it. The small sounds that the older let out made Jaemin let out a groan of his own since he enjoyed hearing it so much. They sounded so nice to his ears and it was better since it came from his own doing. “Think you’ve been punished enough then?” He asked, flipping the Chinese male around before speaking up again. “What have you learn?” He asked pulling back, crossing his arms over his chest and only stayed up on his knees so he wouldn’t crush the other or by standing up. Yes he was purposely putting distance between them but he definitely did not want to go that far from Renjun.

 

even though it was selfish, renjun was glad that he didn‘t spend the night alone. of course; he was incredibly happy to see jaemin again, to spent some more time with him. but on the other hand, he was glad that jaemin made him forget his thoughts, helped him to forget his crush jeno for at least one night. but for now, renjun wanted to put all thoughts beside, just wanting to let himself be guided by his lust he felt for the younger. the possessive tone in jaemin‘s voice sent the chinese once again chills down his spine, causing him to bite his bottom lip because of arousal. renjun felt the other‘s hands all over his body, and it seemed like no single inch of his skin was protected from jaemin‘s hands and lips. and of course, the elder didn‘t complain, wanting the younger to completely ruin him and do whatever he wanted to. every single sound coming from jaemin surprised renjun slightly, immediately wanting to hear more of it. as soon as the chinese got flipped around and listened to the younger‘s question, renjun immediately nodded quickly and impatiently, staring up at jaemin. "i‘ve learned that i‘m not allowed to defy daddy ... and that i‘m not allowed to tease him." renjun answered, secretly hoping his answers were correct. the way jaemin stared down at the elder made renjun feel so small, and he was so submissive for the younger, wanted to be completely dominated by him. "should i make it up to you?" renjun asked, biting his lip softly as he stared down at the other‘s crotch.

 

There was a small part of that in Jaemin that couldn’t help but to feel guilty. He couldn’t help but to feel as if he was using his best friend though that wasn’t the case. Even if there was the consent of both parties. It was so wrong yet it felt so right and it made it addictive. Like a drug he never wanted to stop taking. However, the male let his already foggy mind get blinded even more with the amount of lust he was feeling. It was undeniable that he was in need to touch and be touched. He couldn’t take it anymore. “Good answer.” He cooed sweetly as the older gave him the kind of response he wanted. A small smirk raised to his lips. The corners of his mouth curling upwards. It was thrilling to dominate over the Chinese male despite being the younger one. Like this he was the one in power and wouldn’t be the one being ordered around for once. It made his pride grow largely whenever he achieved to make the other submit to him. Maybe that’s why he enjoyed this little relationship of theirs. “Please do” he murmured yet still loud enough to be heard. Pushing a strand of hair from his best friend’s forehead, he leaned down closer again to steal a kiss from Renjun’s mouth before bitting the lower lip softly.


	7. The cool touch agaisnt our burning skin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short and small punishment, the older learns his lesson. How does Renjun plan of making it up to Jaemin ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the actual smut starts now- if that shit makes you uncomfortable then this is my warning to y'all to say to get out if you dont want to regret reading. or you can stay and then yell at my in the comment to remind me how much if a disgusting human I have become lmao- 
> 
> other then that- enjoy I guess?? because what 1000+ hits?? people are actually reading this??

receiving the praise for his apparently correct answer made renjun feel kind of smug, causing him to grin widely. he kissed the younger back almost immediately, parting his red bitten lips and letting his tongue slide across the younger‘s lips teasingly, dancing with the other‘s tongue. as much as the chinese wanted and loved be touched by the younger, he also loved it to make jaemin feel good, to make his best friend go crazy because of lust and pleasure; and this was the elder‘s next goal, wanting to pleasure jaemin to the fullest. and maybe, he liked this even more than being touched himself. as renjun kissed the younger passionately, he let one of his hands cupping the middle of jaemin‘s crotch, starting to exert light pressure against it and rubbing his palm carefully through the jeans. "let me make you feel good then, jaeminnie." renjun whispered seductively into their kiss, pulling away before grinning playfully while he moved both of his hands to jaemin‘s waist, pulling the other‘s pants down his thighs. after he did so, one of his hands made their way towards the younger‘s boxers, the other hand was busy with stroking his fingers across jaemin‘s center, already feeling the length underneath the fabric. renjun indeed started to become thirsty, thirstier than before.

A small sound from the back of his throat escaped into the kiss since he’s been holding back too much. Every kiss, swipe or touch made waves of pleasure crash over him. As if he suddenly became sensitive to anything. Damn Renjun for being his biggest weakness. Even if he dominated the other more in moments like this the older still made him feel powerless at time. It was too much for him. Everything was just waiting to come out. All the little sounds and urges he had. At some point, Jaemin let out a rather loud groan of pleasure as he was taken by surprise by the hand suddenly touching his lower part. A gasp also falling from his lips. It felt like the room just got a 10x time’s hotter and it was also harder to breathe for the poor boy. Once the pulled away from each other, the younger as panting heavily. Noticing the hands on his waists then to his pants , he helped Renjun get him out of the annoying clothing. Every part of his boy starting feeling weak the more the other touched him and it was incredible. His eyes closed as he focused on the feeling and bit his lower lip. It felt so good, he wanted more, needed more. He wasn’t even able to utter a word and just let Renjun continue what he began.

every single sound coming from the younger drove renjun literally crazy, turned him on so, so much; he was craving to pamper jaemin, wanting the other to feel completely good and just driving him insane.he pulled down the other‘s boxers, eyeing now the undressed length directly as he wrapped one of his hands timidly around it; a slight blush spread on the chinese‘s cheeks. renjun closed his eyes, starting to litter jaemin‘s hip bones and upper thighs with many, many kisses, nibbling and biting carefully over the time at the soft skin while starting to stimulate the younger‘s member in a teasingly slow pace, hand moving up and down. renjun pulled his lips away, approaching the younger‘s length with his mouth. the elder grinned playfully as he stared up at jaemin before lowering his head again, parting his lips and sticking out his tongue. renjun lapped up the pre-cum that has gathered on the other‘s tip, causing him to let out a soft hum; he absolutely loved this taste, loved jaemin‘s taste and couldn’t get enough of it. the elder let his tongue dance teasingly across the tip of the length before sinking his head down with an open mouth, letting for the beginning only jaemin‘s tip slide into his mouth, hand still wrapped around the rest of jaemin‘s member.

Jaemin hissed as the cool breeze hit his sensitive and hot skin once the boxers were off completely. A small moan left his mouth once Renjun wrapped a hand around him and looking down made his mind blown with oust. The view was dead right sinful yet the other had a small pinkish blush in his cheek making the younger bold enough to think cute. He would always find the smaller male adorable in anything he’d do and he was wondering if that would start being a problem or not. Once kisses were being placed on his skin as well, his hands immediately flew to the Chinese’s males head as he closed his eyes, making the sensation 2x time more incredible. Honestly, nothing much happened yet but he was already losing it. He was sure he was going to have bitting marks everyone on his hips and lower the next morning. Feeling the lips pull away, Jaemin squinted one eye open to see the older grinning jo st him before taking his member in his mouth. Something in his stomach twisted at the sight and then he shut his eyes closed once again as he threw his head back. “God.. Renjun” he growled out, it felt so good and he seriously couldn’t believe this was happening. His fingers which were still tangled up in Renjun’s hair tugged slightly from time to time but he wasn’t conscious of it. “You’re incredible..” he breathed out, feeling as if all the oxygen from his lungs was being sucked out of him, it was getting harder and harder to breathe, making him pant.

listening to the other‘s moans indeed were like music to renjun‘s ears, and this was encouragement enough for the chinese male. as he stared up and locked eyes with jaemin for a few seconds, chills were sent down his spine, causing the elder to shiver slightly; jaemin was breathtaking, looking so turned on. and the elder was ready to give jaemin whatever he wanted, to pamper him completely. feeling his best friend‘s hands in his hair caused renjun to moan softly around the other‘s member, starting to suck on the head and licking his tongue over and over it again, pulling away his hand which was tightly wrapped around the rest of it. afterwards, he placed both of his hands onto the other‘s thighs for some support, unconsciously gripping onto them as he pleasured his best friend. hearing jaemin‘s words made renjun grin, encouraging him to go even further. the way the younger spoke out his words definitely turned renjun on even more, feeling needy as he felt his pants getting torturously tight. but he wanted to ignore this feeling, just concentrating on making jaemin feel good; he let his head sink down completely, opening his mouth wider and trying to take as much as he managed to of the length into his mouth. the elder closed his eyes, starting to suck off the younger more properly, moaning once again as he felt his hair getting pulled; and the chinese absolutely loved it.

Jaemin dared to open his eyes and looked down at Renjun again. The other was such a beautiful sight in this most sinful act. It was unbelievable and he could sworn he was repeating the same things in his own head but it was true. He kept his hands in the other’s hair, fingers scraping the skull lightly as a small message. The sudden moan from the shorter male sent pleasurable vibrations throughout his whole body and he wanted to moan so badly too but bit his lips to keep himself from doing so. He didn’t want to look like he had already fallen out of it so quickly. “Fuck.. how are you so good at this, Renjun?” He spoke but it came out raspy as he was still left breathless. The sounds, the feelings in his lower area, the view.. it was all too much for him. Noticing how the older male moaned from the slightly tugging of his hair, the younger decided to do it again but still gentle. “You like that huh?” But it wasn’t really a question a smirk appeared on his lips and he decided to tug at the strands harder, wanting to see Renjun’s reaction to it.

once he locked eyes with the younger, it seemed like renjun‘s heart missed once again a beat. it was as if renjun was being under a spell and unable to avert his gaze off his best friend‘s eyes. feeling the other‘s hands in his hair was such a big turn-on for the chinese, feeling himself becoming needier with every second. shivers were sent down his spine as he heard jaemin‘s raspy voice; even the voice was enough to drive the elder literally insane, making him suck harder, speeding up the pace immediately. as soon as he listened to jaemin‘s next words, he nodded impatiently, not wanting to interrupt his doing although he wanted to answer. renjun whined softly around the other‘s member, closing his eyes briefly as he felt and enjoyed the sudden harder tug at his hair. however, feeling how hard and uncomfortable his own member was aching to be touched but was still pressing against the fabric, the elder let one of his hands slide underneath his boxers, starting to stimulate himself as he continued to pleasure jaemin, sucking him off harder and more desperately with every passing second.

Seeing Renjun’s glazed and unfocused eyes made him lick his lips as he kept at it with the somewhat harsher tugs now. Knowing that the older liked them so much had just encouraged him to continue but he really hope that he wasn’t hurting the other with all his pulling. Jaemin was losing himself into the feeling and it took all of his will from him not to thrust into the mouth. It was so tempting but he wouldn’t want to do anything that wasn’t agreed on. “You’re doing so good.” He praised, voice coming out as a moan. Since he was still looking (staring) at Renjun, he saw how the other started pleasuring himself and that almost made him cum right there and then. Gripping a handful of the older’s hair, the pink haired boy removing him from his member with a groan. Going from standing on his knees to sitting down still achingly hard and pulled the older closer, mouths clashing together. He groaned again into the kiss, not even waiting before his tongue went to explore Renjun mouth. In the mean time one of his hands (that wasn’t holding his friend’s hair like he depended on it) went to the other lower part, giving soft touches at first, contrast to how he was kissing with full force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact that there has been still no comment on this fanfic amazes me. all I can see is people yelling at others for writing smut and here I am- obviously boutta write one with I t and I dont even get a single comment? not sure what to think of that lol.
> 
> Edit: by the way this shit isn’t proof read so like if you see a lot of typos or mistakes? Don’t mind them because I didn’t take the time to correct them all even if I know some words are badly written. Only if it like doesn’t make sense st all or confuses the context of the sentence will I change the word otherwise I’m too lazy to do anything.


	8. As time goes on, my remains of sanity goes with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin tries something new and he's not sure how renjun will take it. 
> 
> of course, he takes it well. like the good boy he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eW i crinGEd wriTinG tHAt sumMarY skaskskskks.
> 
> SOMEONE STOP ME LMAO.

the tugs on his hair became harsher, more painful; and this was exactly what the chinese wanted, what he craved for. it was such a sweet pain, and he couldn't get enough of it at all, animating the elder to suck off his best friend even harder. the next praise made renjun grin widely, briefly staring up at the younger to wink at him playfully. but before he could even continue his doing, he felt his head being pulled away, the other‘s length sliding out of his mouth. renjun used this opportunity to take a deep breath, filling his lungs with some more oxygen properly before he felt jaemin‘s mouth clashing his own once again, immediately reciprocating the kiss; it was more a mess of teeth and tongue, both exploring each other‘s mouth and taste hungrily. the sudden, surprisingly soft touch at his own member caused the chinese to let out a whiny moan into their kiss, hands gripping onto the younger‘s pink hair unconsciously. the elder shifted slightly, sitting down on jaemin‘s lap and wrapping his legs around the younger‘s waist. for a brief moment, renjun pulled away, hands moving to the younger‘s bottom hem of the shirt to quickly pull it over the other‘s head. he carelessly discarded the shirt onto the ground before uniting their lips, hands finding their place on jaemin‘s hair once again.

“You sound so nice.. you know that, don’t you?” He said between gasp of air. Jaemin let's go of renjun’s hair, sliding down to the other’s side and resting there for now to keep them close together while his other hand started to move up and down but still slowly. Though it seemed as that was useless as his shirt was suddenly being pulled over his head and throw onto the floor somewhere. He put his arms back around the smaller male’s waist, pulling him closer. A hum leaves his lips as he feels roaming hands going up to his hair. He didn’t mind one bit. The boy pulled away from the kiss not for oxygen but more to start littering kisses down the older’s neck, biting and sucking from time to time. His hands were gripping tightly at the other’s hips, fingers moving in a small, circular motion. When he pulled back he could see the marks already starting to bloom on the skin, turning into different shades of red or purple. He smiled as he looked at his piece of art because all of this was his doing and no one else’s. The other was looking like this because of him and it made the adrenaline in his veins rush.

renjun giggled softly at the younger‘s next words, panting slightly heavily after they pulled away from their passionately kissing to breathe properly. "well, i‘m delighted you think so, nana," the chinese whispered, feeling jaemin‘s warm hands all over his smaller body, getting goose-bumps at the feel of it. as the younger started to litter renjun‘s neck with kisses, sucks and bites, the elder couldn't help but moan softly at the caressing; his neck‘s always been one of his weakest spots. he could practically feel the hickeys blooming across his pale neck, but renjun didn‘t mind at all, loved to be marked by his best friend. there would definitely be ways to cover them up, in case he really would have to do that, since renjun probably wouldn't approve his parents asking him about his love life. "jaemin," the elder breathed out after a few moments, voice sounding so, so desperate. "i want you, daddy, i need you." the chinese stared intensely into jaemin‘s eyes out of his lust-veiled one’s, beginning to grind his hips down once again against jaemin‘s, soft moans spilling from his red-bitten lips.  
  
Delighted” he repeated with a small chuckle “well aren’t you mister fancy” he said soon after fondness in his eyes. Jaemin was loving how the other was reacting to his actions, it just fired him up. “You’re pretty vulnerable there, aren’t you?” He said, a teasing tone to his voice. “Is it driving you crazy? Like how I’m feeling?” He asked still breathlessly, his puff of air hitting Renjun’s bare skin. He was well pretty sure he already knew the answer but it would be nice to hear the other confirm it with his own words. The younger male snapped back to reality as he heard his name, bringing his attention back on the male on his lap. His eyes darkened as his hands gripped on the Chinese male’s hips tighter. God did the nickname literally drove him fucking insane. He stared back, licking his own lips that were suddenly feeling dry much so like the Inside of his mouth. Especially when the smaller started grinding down on him, a small surprise gasp even leaving past his lips. He grinder his hips back up to much the other’s action once before melting back into the couch to suck in harsh breaths. “Come on, tell me what you want.” He whispered as seductively as he could in Renjun’s ear before continued. “You gotta be specific, Baby.”

Renjun chuckled softly at the other’s choice of words and how he had called him, heart missing a beat at the glint of fondness in jaemin‘s eyes. the next words caused renjun to sigh out, the younger‘s teasing tone made the chinese feel slightly frustrated. "yeah, yeah- fuck, you‘re driving me insane nana, you‘re feeling so, so good", renjun breathed out heavily at the friction in his lower area, unable to think rationally and clearly anymore as he continued to grind his hips down, his hip movements fastening with every passing second. his whole body shivered as he felt jaemin‘s hot breath brushing against his already heated up skin; fuck, how much he wanted him couldn't even be explained in words. the younger looked so, so turned on and beautiful, renjun was unable to avert his gaze and totally caught in his staring. the seductive tone in jaemin‘s whisper caused the chinese to get goose-bumps all over his body, and that‘s when his patience was coming to an end. "so, you want me to be specific, mh? .." the elder mumbled under his breath, leaning his body towards jaemin‘s ear. "i want you to fuck me, daddy," he pleaded, voice filled with desperation. "please, daddy, please fuck me," renjun added, whispering with his slightly shaky voice and trying to sound as seductive as his best friend.

“Good.” He said, sounding quite firm for some reason and maybe it was due to noticing how frustrated that the other had sound a bit. As the movements got faster, the pink haired boy felt as if all the oxygen left in him has suddenly left his system. He was panting even harsher then before. As he listened to the older male speak, hi hands slowly started raising up Renjun’s side again,giving the lightest touches with the tip of his fingers. “Yes.” He confirmed voice oh so quietly and suddenly holding his breath as the smaller boy approached him but he made no move to back away. Of course not. “Fuck Renjun you’re so hot.” It came out as a groan as Jaemin closed his eyes for a mere second before opening them up again and tugging on Renjun’s hair to pull his head back. He gave one more lingering kiss on the Chinese male’s neck before changing their positions, pinning him against the couch once more. Then he removed any remaining clothes that were left on both their bodies, resulting them in being completely naked. The taller male had to stop for a second just enjoying the view in front of him. Renjun was just that undyingly beautiful it was practically impossible for a human to hold such beauty. Then he started lowering his head but before looking up at the other “If you’re ever uncomfortable tell me okay?” He said absolutely seriously and then went even lower. He put his hands on each thigh, opening them up slightly so there was space for his head. He gave a few delicate kisses on the softer skin there and then began to lick at the older’s males entrance, hoping it wouldn’t be weird.  
  
Renjun truly enjoyed to hear the younger‘s deep and low voice, noticing that even these sounds were indeed a turn-on for the chinese boy. the feeling of jaemin‘s fingertips at his bare skin caused chills to ran down renjun‘s spine, making his whole body tremble. he reacted so, so intensely to any touch coming from his best friend, and the elder was on the verge of losing his control completely. the other‘s next comment made renjun grin and feeling smug; but as soon as his was head was being pulled back, the chinese let out a whiny moan, feeling how his neck was littered in a kiss once more. soon, renjun was pinned down against the coach and the both of them were finally naked, fully exposed to the other one. a blush spread on renjun‘s already heated up cheeks as he stared at the younger‘s naked body, gaze trailing down to jaemin‘s lower half. for this moment, jaemin seemed to be the most beautiful human being, looking ethereal in renjun‘s eyes. "yeah, do whatever you want with me.." he mumbled under his breath slightly in confusion as he watched jaemin lowering his head. once he realized what his best friend was doing to him, he let out a decent loud moan, hands gripping instinctively onto the other‘s pink hair as he felt jaemin’s hot and wet tongue against his entrance. "o-oh, fuck!" renjun bit his bottom lip harshly, trying hard to stop himself from clasping his tights together and bucking his hips, eyes fluttering shut. "j-jaemin- more, please daddy, please give me more", he begged between his moans while pulling on the younger‘s soft hair, head throwing back to the armrest underneath him, hitting his head lightly but the bliss he was feeling making him forget everything else. only jaemin was in his mind.  _jaemin. jaemin. jaemin._

 _renjun._ Jaemin felt hands going to his hair, however he didn’t mind. No not at all, instead letting a few hums out as he continued with his little ministrations. Hearing Renjun’s moans and words were quite encouraging, making him lick a little bit faster and even suck sometimes but never letting his tongue enter. Though once he heard the begging, he lost his mind and any rational thoughts anymore, groaning against the entrance. He was going crazy with lust but it felt so good knowing how much he was pleasuring the other. So after teasing the rim a little bit more, he finally inserted his tongue in the hole. God it was so fucking tight and he absolutely loved it. The younger had to still push the thighs a little bit further apart so he had more space and move closer, going deeper. His fingers who had a pretty firm grip on the older, let go a bit so he could caress the soft skin instead. He knew if he kept pressing any longer or harder there would be bruIsed there, if there wasn’t any already.  
  
once renjun felt how the younger speeded up his tongue movements and started to even suck slightly sometimes, the chinese let his eyes roll back because of the lust he felt, moans spilling from his red-bitten lips continuously while pulling on the other‘s hair unconsciously. he was feeling frustrated as he wanted more, was about to even beg for it before he felt jaemin suddenly inserting his tongue into the elder‘s hot tightness, causing renjun‘s eyes to open widely at the light stretching feeling. "o-oh, daddy!" he moaned out loudly, voice filled with desperation and pleasure as he was panting heavily. the other‘s groans were like vibrations, sending electro shocks through the chinese‘s body, and he was absolutely loving it. he spread his legs wider so jaemin would have more room, only now realizing the firm grip around his thighs as jaemin caressed his skin in a softer way. he didn‘t mind the bruises at all, knowing his body will be covered in the last reminders of their latest rendezvous, covered in hickeys and bruises. "jaemin ... please," the elder whined, craving for more and more. the amount of pleasure he felt was overwhelming for him, and he definitely couldn‘t handle it. his best friend made him forget everything, made him feel so incredibly good; and renjun loved him for doing that.  
  
Jaemin continued pushing his tongue as deep as he could before moving it around a bit so the hole could stretch more. All the moans were such beautiful sounds to his ears and he was glad that Renjun was liking it so much. Now the male would of responded but with his tongue shoved deep someone’s ass per say he was still a little bit occupied. It was already hard to breathe and as it is, he didn’t want to start messing up. After he felt the rim loosen a bit making it easier for his tongue to move, he pulled back panting. He licked his lips, humming in delight. “You taste delicious. I would of never thought.” He said with a breathy laugh, keeping eye contact for a mere second. He didn’t miss the chance to noticed how wrecked Renjun looked already. God if that didn’t stir something in him he didn’t know what. He dived back down, inserting his tongue in again but with much more ease then earlier. This time he started thrusting it in and out, a slow pace at first so it seemed as if he was just licking the insides. His hands went back to giving small massages on the inside of the older male’s thighs that were around his head. A few groans slipped from his lips once again. He knew how achingly hard he was but with this amount of fun he was having with the smaller he didn’t have the will to care about his own state.  
  
by now, renjun was a moaning mess, totally unable to control himself. his grip on the younger‘s hair tightened, unconsciously pulling on it over and over again while long and drawn-out moans were spilling from his plush lips, head falling into the back of the couch. as jaemin pulled away, the chinese gasped heavily, staring down at his best friend out of lust-veiled eyes. "you‘re driving me fucking crazy, nana." a blush spread on the elder‘s cheers as he listened to jaemin‘s words, feeling slightly intimated by keeping the eye-contact. soon enough, the younger started to caress him again, tongue buried inside of the elder‘s hole. because renjun was already feeling quite hard and sensitive, he felt his climax approaching, especially when jaemin started to thrust his tongue in and out of renjun. the amount of pleasure he felt was too much, way too much for him to keep to his composure. "ngh, n-no more daddy, stop!" renjun whimpered as he reflexively bucked his hips away from the other‘s tongue, breathing heavily as he did so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> renjun suddenly wants to stop. dwhat could possible make renjun say that? well we have to wait for the next chapter to find out~
> 
> that's me trying to put a fucking cliffhanger in a fucking sex scene yes.
> 
> also holy shit 1700+ hits??? WHAT???!! If this goes to 2000 im not even kidding i will flip the fuck out.


	9. I'll fill you up with my love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italic and bold because recAP. from renjnu's pov.

_**"ngh, n-no more daddy, stop!" renjun whimpered as he reflexively bucked his hips away from the other‘s tongue, breathing heavily as he did so. he grabbed for the younger‘s chin, slightly harshly moving it towards his direction to unite their lips, kissing his best friend hungrily and roughly. "i need you, i need you now, jaemin," he mumbled into their kiss, voice sounding desperate and weak. without even noticing it, renjun started to become whipped for his best friend, and he couldn't decide if it was just because of their intimate moments they both shared with each other, or if it was ... something more than that.**_

Despite how occupied his mouth was at the moment, he could still feel the corner of his lips curling upwards slightly at Renjun’s comment. It made his chest swirl with pride that he was driving the other crazy out of pure pleasure. The male was honestly surprised and pretty shocked as he felt the older move away from him and pull his head away. He was about to frown in confusion and ask what was wrong and if he had done something bad. However, all thoughts were completely forgotten as he felt plush lips against his rough ones in a hungry and messy kiss. Instinctively his eyes closed shut and a small groan slipped from his mouth onto the other’s. Arms on each side of Renjun’s head, keeping him from falling on top of the body under him, he pulled back from the kiss panting harshly once again. He gulped more so to get air in his lungs then anything else before staring into the Chinese male’s eyes. “Alright. Again if there’s anything you want me to do or stop tell me.” He said in all seriousness not waiting for a response as he dived back down for another kiss. This time more soft and sweet then the last since it was only a distraction. Jaemin moved a bit so he could position himself, after taking a time to breathe he started pushing in and _Wow_ was the only thing he could even think about.

renjun kissed the younger boy hungrily and passionately, tongues dancing messily with each other and fighting both for dominance. it wasn‘t the first time that he and jaemin were being intimate with each other, but it was the first time for renjun to feel it that intensely, and it was driving the chinese boy literally insane. as they pulled away, he panted and breathed heavily, feeling even smaller with jaemin hovering above him. the amount of obedience renjun had towards his best friend was incredible, just loving jaemin’s dominant side. the elder was about to reply as he felt once again lips against his own, taken a back by how sweet and gentle it was this time. renjun was slightly caught in this soft kiss as he suddenly felt the other‘s tip against his entrance, immediately moaning out loud at the feeling of it pushing inside, having to pull away from their kiss. jaemin was stretching him so, so well; the chinese felt filled up, felt complete with jaemin being inside of him. nevertheless, a slight sting occurred, but it was indeed a sweet pain. and renjun craved more. "a-ah~ i just want you to fuck me, daddy," renjun moaned out softly, hands finding their place on the younger‘s butt to thrust his length deeper inside of him. "fuck me hard and good." renjun bit his bottom lip harshly, head falling back against the couch as he wrapped his legs around his best friend‘s waist.

Jaemin let renjun pulled away from the Kiss as he continued to push in. It was still pretty tight since he had only use his tongue to stretch the other and not for that long may he add. He still had the aftertaste of the older on his tongue and it was just adding up to the reasons why his mind was so so foggy at the moment. Though he still went slow, aware that it could of been hurting Renjun which he hoped wasn’t the case and the male under him had not said or made any signs of disapproval/discomfort but then his mind went highwire. A unintentional moan left his mouth as he was suddenly pushed deeper and completely into his best friend, making their bodies flush against each other’s. “God. Renjun.” He growled out moving his hips back only to snap them back in as the first thrust which sent waves of pleasure through his body. It was fucking amazing. “Since when did your pretty mouth contain such dirty words?” He asked with huffs of air leaving his mouth, going harder as asked and he seriously hoped it felt as good for the Chinese as it did for him. The younger male had his eyes close shut in pure pleasure, hair starting to stick to his forehead. Now usually or in any other situation this would of been gross but he was finding the thin layer of sweat covering Renjun’s body, making his body look ethereal as it was basically glowing now under the dim light of the living room.

soft moans were spilling from the chinese‘s red-bitten plush lips continuously as he felt the other sliding deeper inside of him, filled up to the brim. he started to get more adjusted to the stretching feeling of his tight walls, and soon the pain he was feeling a few moments ago turned into a indescribably pleasure. as jaemin was fully buried deep inside of him, the elder panted heavily, eyes rolled back to the back of his head at the sensation. tiny pearls of sweat were running down renjun‘s temples, wetting his strands of hair at his forehead as he opened his lust-veiled eyes, staring at his best friend. suddenly, the younger moved his hips back, only to thrust for the first time into the chinese male properly; and this totally drove renjun crazy, hands reflexively trying to find something to grab on the couch. "since you started to make me feel so good," renjun replied in a breathy moan, hissing at the hard thrust he was receiving. the elder tried to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch jaemin, and fuck, the younger looked absolutely beautiful; so hot, and so turned on as he was making his baby, renjun, feel good. "please- please, don‘t stop nana, you fill me up so well, so fucking good," he muttered between his moans which grew louder over time, hands wrapping around jaemin‘s neck to pull him closer towards his own body, wanting to feel the other‘s body against his own heated up one. it seemed as if jaemin was a drug, and the elder felt himself getting slowly but surely addicted to it.

At this point, Jaemin couldn’t contain all the sounds that were coming out. Groans and growls falling from his parted lips through the harsh breaths he took. Never once faltering his thrusts, he kept going eyes still closed shut and head hanging back. For such an open area, it was getting overwhelmingly hot and his whole body was burning. “Oh really?” He asked with a grunt, continuing moving his hips at the same harsh and rapid pace, fingers digging into the couch so it wouldn’t slip off and ending up making him fall. “Yeah?” He asked breathily, giving on particular harder thrust into Renjun wondering how ruined and fucked out h could make the older look. As he got pulled down, he started placing kissed and sometimes even bites across the Chinese male’s chest, finding it intriguing how despite the salty taste of sweat, Renjun tasted so sweet and it making all his senses go crazy.

listening to the younger‘s deep moans and groans made renjun feel even more turned on; everything the other did was just so, so hot, and was driving the chinese boy underneath him literally crazy. by now, renjun was a moaning mess, letting out cries and screams out of pure pleasure because of the way the younger was fucking into him, making the elder feel intoxicated and dizzy by it. his whole body was burning, a red flush adorning his sweaty cheeks. "y-yeah, fuck, only you can make me feel this good, daddy," renjun moaned, long and drawn-out. he tried to meet the younger‘s thrusts by bucking his hips up, wanting to feel jaemin more. "yes, jae- oh my god, f-fuck-!" renjun let out a high pitched moan at the particular hard thrust which was hitting straight into the chinese‘s most sensitive spot; his prostate. that the younger started to litter kisses and bites all over his chest just reinforced all of these overwhelming feelings, and renjun was on the verge of losing himself completely. this also caused him to unconsciously dig his nails into jaemin‘s back, totally losing the usual soft and innocent expression in his face which was replaced with an utterly fucked-out one instead. "ngh, right there, jaem!"

Renjun’s moan was the only thing that filled his brain for a moment and he had to closed his eyes, enjoying the sound at its fullest. It sounded so melodic to him and he fucking loved it. I loved every little thing about the other. “Fuck. Yes only me, Babyboy.” The nickname had slipped out on his own, honestly taking him by surprise as he would never expect himself to use that. But oh well this was all a new experience so maybe he was discovering as much about himself as he is about Renjun. Hearing the rather high pitch moan, immediately got his attention and it didn’t take him long to catch on that he had found it. He smiled somewhat tiredly in victory as he repositioned himself slightly so he could aim st that specific spot again. The pink haired boy had to however stop his kisses as he felt nails digging into his back making him let out a hiss at the pain. He was certain it was going to leave marks but honestly he couldn’t care less with how good all of this felt. He continued to pound into the one under him, going exactly where the Chinese male wanted him the most.

only the two boys moans and groans were heard with the sound of skin slapping against skin whenever jaemin thrusted deep and merciless into the chinese, pounding into him in a fast pace. and fuck, renjun loved and enjoyed it to the fullest, felt never before more satisfied than in this moment. "yeah, o-only you, daddy," the elder echoed, gazing intensely at the younger above him. he visibly gulped once he heard the other‘s nickname, sending shivers down his spine and biting his lower lip unconsciously. his eyes widened as he watched jaemin repositioning himself, immediately letting out a cry of pure pleasure as his best friend now hit his most sensitive spot continuously with his thrusts, making renjun whine and whimper like a dirty mess. the elder had trouble controlling himself, throwing his head back onto the couch as the younger was fucking into him roughly. "a-ah, so, so good nana- please, please don‘t stop fucking me, please never stop." moans were falling from renjun‘s red and swollen lips, a desperate and lustful tone covering his voice. he slowly but surely felt his climax approaching, already feeling the sensation in the pit of his stomach; the sensation was too much, the feelings to overwhelming to be able to control them any further.

Jaemin didn’t miss the way Renjun shivered as he said the nickname. Despite his mind being long gone he kept that bit of information so he could use it again later. Now that he was sure he was hitting the same spot he stopped shifting around, his hands going back on each side of the Chinese male’s head. He was completely changing the small male under him it’s his body as he kept the movement of his hips going. “So good. Just right.” He spoke out into broken sentences and groans after hearing what the older had said. Which he absolutely love hearing even if he wouldn’t admit it ever out loud. His stomach twisted into a odd but pleasant feeling and he knew it meant he was getting close. Oh so close and the beautiful sounds from the pretty lips were helping him greatly in wanting to just release. “Are you getting close, Babyboy?” He asks, deciding to use the nickname again because it might of just push the other closer to the edge. He surely didn’t think he could hold it anymore as much as he’d love to keep this going. His chest was heating up and down, he was panting harshly and he was certain his hair was an absolute mess. His eyes were screwed shut in pleasure however as he focused to keep going at the same speed but as he got closer, the more his thrust started to get a little sloppy and inaccurate.

renjun wrapped his arms around the younger‘s neck to pull jaemin downwards to himself, attaching his red-bitten lips onto the other‘s. it was truly an intoxicating feeling. "mh- yeah, yeah," renjun moaned out softly, nodding his head quickly as he forced himself to keep his eyes open, gazing into jaemin‘s deep and dark eyes. "baby boy is so, so close," he murmured under his hot breath, voice desperate and whiny as he moved his own hand towards his throbbing and hard length, wrapping it around his warm shaft and starting to stimulate himself in a fast pace. the elder definitely noticed that jaemin was getting close as well, and the thought of having the younger‘s cum inside of him could make renjun cum right there and then. as time passes by, renjun was feeling way too overwhelmed, too much pleasure to be able to keep up his composure any longer. "jaem- oh fuck, i‘m cumming-" renjun tried to warn, but suddenly interrupted himself with a loud moan as he finally came to his release, cumming all over his chest and stomach as he felt ecstasy and pleasure pulsing through his veins. being flooded by a wave of pure lust, the chinese‘s arms felt limp against his body as he released himself, eyes lidded and breathing heavy as he clenched tightly around jaemin‘s hard length, body shaking. "come on, daddy, g-give it to me," he begged in a whisper as he half-opened his eyes, head throwing back. "p-please cum inside and give it to me, your babyboy."

The pink haired boy let himself be pulled down, their lips attaching to give open mouthed kisses. Though he knew everything was getting messy and sloppy but with him so far gone could he Realtek be able to care right now? It felt so good too. It was addictive. Intoxicating. Fucking amazing. Unable to even process words anymore, he just let groans and grunts out in responses to what Renjun was saying. The fact that even the other used the nickname on himself made Jaemin’s head spin. Yes his Babyboy and only his. When he noticed that the older was touching himself, he didn’t say anything even though he couldn’t help but to find it hot. However he had to focus on not stopping his hips movements and small pecks down the soft skin from the body under his. Hearing the small warning just encouraging to go a bit harder with all the energy that was left in his body. Feeling the hole clench around him drove him to his end and the begs were just fuelling it. “Ah fuck. Renjun.” He moaned out, spilling out his load inside the Chinese male like he was asked to do. If his Babyboy wanted it, then he would give it. Anything for the other because he just cared so much for the other. Jaemin took a moment to even out his breathing a bit, sensing like his muscles were going to give out any seconds now but he did not want to fall un top of the smaller male. Hence why he wills himself to pull out and stand on his feet to go to his bag that was forgotten at the foot of the couch for a while. He took out some small towels and walked over to the bathroom to wet them with warm water then he came back as fast as he could and started cleaning Renjun first. “Doing alright?” He asked genuinely with a small tired smile as he looked at his best friend’s beautiful face.

once he warned the younger about his approaching climax, the thrusts became even harder, more merciless as jaemin continued to fuck into the chinese boy, driving the elder past overstimulation. renjun continuously let out some whimpers and moans, not having the strength anymore to move his body or even talk at all; all these overwhelming feelings were so good, way too good and were driving the elder literally insane. as soon as jaemin released his load of cum deep inside of the elder, renjun let out another load and drawn-out moan at the feeling of the warmth which was spread inside of him, feeling filled up and so, so full.  
he loved this feeling, loved the thought of having his best friend‘s cum inside of him; and this thought alone could make the chinese boy cum once again. renjun‘s eyes were closed shut, breathing heavily as he tried to come back to his senses. his whole body shivered because of oversensitivity, thighs slightly trembling. as he felt how jaemin pulled his length out of him, the chinese forced himself to open his eyes, wanting to see what his best friend was up to. a confused, but also tired look adorned his face as he watched jaemin, looking after him. but once his friend came back, renjun immediately smiled tiredly at the other, recognizing the towels the younger was holding in his hands. jaemin‘s question caused renjun to smile even wider, replying with a soft hum in return. "mh, doing perfect, nana," he corrected jaemin, opening his eyes to wink at the younger jokingly before laughing softly. "thank you," he added with a grateful smile after jaemin had started to clean him up with the towel. "...that was amazing, jaem."


	10. Not an update but please read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh please comment for this because I need opinions.

If you guys even still read this fic or keep up. Do you guys want me to keep updating? or should I just end it now? I could probably start posting other stories if you wish. They'll however will still be anonymous and i'll just put the links here so you guys can read it.

Please comment so I can decide!! Thank you.


	11. Pancakes and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After such a good time. They enjoy their soft morning still in a sleepy state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO UPDATED :D

“Good good” he responded as he kept focusing on cleaning the older male. Soon the cloth was completely ruined and he threw it into the trash not even caring if he lost one of his towels. Ignoring the immense pain in his knees and thighs, jaemin stood up again to pick up the clothes they had shamelessly thrown across the living room. He gave renjun’s clothes back and proceeded to put on his. His body temperature was still pretty high so the clothes stuck to his skin pretty annoyingly but he was too tired to really care. “Yeah no problem. We should take a shower later though. When we get enough rest.” He commented as he sat back on the couch and waited for the older to dress up. He rested his arms on the armrest of the couch and then laid his head in his palm as he looked over at the older with a tiny smile on the corner of his lips. “It really was..” he agreed, nodding his head and wondered if this big step was going to change anything between them. If it did Jaemin it was for the best. He cared too much for the Chinese male to lose him. He’d probably go mad if Renjun was ever to leave him. He needed the smaller boy always by his side. His best friend that he loved so much and vowed to himself that’d he protect forever. Maybe it seemed pretty extreme considering ten fact they’re just friends but yet again they had something special between them. No he was talking about the benefits thing but something mor he just couldn’t put his finger in yet. He’ll have time to think about it later when he wasn’t feeling like he’d fall asleep any second now. His eyelids grew heavier every passing second and he could feel his head lull back unless he snapped out of it and repositioned himself.

renjun‘s breathing slowly neutralized, his chest now moving up and down in an normal pace rhythmically. recalling his and jaemin‘s latest rendezvous, renjun kept biting on his bottom lip, slightly drowning in his own thoughts before the younger suddenly ripped him out of them by handing him his clothes. "thanks," renjun mumbled softly as he took the clothes in his hands, lazily starting to dress in them. he felt tired, exhausted; and wanted nothing more than to sleep next to jaemin‘s warm body and cuddle with him. he indeed felt delighted about the fact that his parents were busy again, busy because of work and because of particular business trips. otherwise, they would witness the sinful things their only son was doing in the living room. "yeah, definitely. we should take a shower later together," renjun corrected with a playful wink before laughing out loud as he emphasized the last word. once renjun finished dressing himself, he quickly made his way towards his best friend, making himself comfortable next to him. he just stared at the younger, watching how jaemin‘s eyes slowly fluttered shut. and soon, the elder listened to his best friend‘s calm and even breath without stopping to look at him, admiring jaemin‘s features inwardly. and apparently, his heart missed a beat as he was thinking profoundly about the boy in front of him, not understanding himself nor his feelings; he loved jeno, at least that‘s what renjun thought, but jaemin let the chinese feel something else. somehow, renjun leaned forward to brush a strand of hair out of the younger‘s face, placing a peck against jaemin‘s cheek before he leaned back onto the couch, closing his eyes as well and finally falling asleep.

“Oh together?” He said a mischievous grin raising to his lips. “Sounds fun.” He said with a tired laugh, mode resembling of a quiet chuckle. Then he felt himself falling asleep again and his head falling to the side and resting on the couch cushion. His eyes fluttered shut completely, his mind gone as he went to dreamland. Despite being asleep now, Jaemin was still able to feel small fingers brush his forehead softly making him stir in his sleep a little and hen a peck on his cheek. Unconsciously a smile rose to his resting face and happy dreams filled his head. Obviously the couch wasn’t the most comfortable to sleep onto so the male would move quite a lot trying to find a comfy position but to no avail. A pout replaced his smile as a small frown grew unto his featured, not knowing he was most likely disturbing the older’s sleep. Hopefully by the time he woke up, the taller wouldn’t be cranky or moody nor would the Chinese male. Hours past by and you could easily tell it was morning outside by the shining rays of sunlight that were piercing through the windows. The what previous dark living room was now lit up by the natural light of the biggest star if our universe. Faint chirping sounds could be heard as well as the pink haired boy moved a bit again but this time it wasn’t because he was uncomfortable. No more like he was starting to wake up but since they had fallen asleep so late yesterday (it was probably already past 2am), he did not want to wake up at all. All his muscles were aching even more painfully though tat would never make him regret his actions that made him go to such state.

as much as renjun craved a peaceful and good sleep, his thoughts were saying otherwise. it wasn‘t the fact that jaemin couldn‘t stop his movements which bothered the elder‘s sleep; no, it was more his own mind as he was overthinking once again, unable to find a solution for his 'problem'. was it really possible to love two people at the same time? probably not- why would you fall for the first person, and then for the other as well? in renjun‘s opinion, this just meant that you didn‘t love the first person enough, otherwise you wouldn‘t let someone else enter your heart. unable to shut off his annoying brain, his thoughts were driving the chinese insane. it would definitely be not a good idea to fall for his best friend; first of all, they‘re just friends, friends with benefits, and they both came to an agreement before they decided on the 'with-benefits-thing'; don‘t fall for the other person, otherwise the friendship would be destroyed. in addition to that, renjun had no idea how jaemin felt about him. his best friend probably wouldn’t even think about such thoughts- and the elder sighed deeply. somehow, he managed to shut off his brain, but the morning came soon enough, unfortunately. the shining rays of the sun were tickling his face, causing renjun to awake from his sleep tiredly. once he opened his eyes, he immediately was facing the younger‘s sleeping face, and renjun forgot all his problems in a matter of second as he stared at his face, moving a hand up to stroke one of jaemin‘s cheeks gently. since renjun was missing this particular warmth, he approached the younger and tried to stay as close as possible next to him without awaking him.

Despite his many attempts, Jaemin still ended up opening his eyes. At first his vision was a little blurry, mind still trying to process where he was, what time it was and why he could feel a light weight un top of his body. The warmth of it was comforting and not unwanted so honestly he do not mind even if he didn’t know what (or in this case who) it was. Then as he felt a soft hand stroke his cheeks, all of it immediately hit him and he quickly looked down to see Renjun. The beautiful man known as renjun in all his glory and glowing right in front of his eyes. The younger wasn’t sure whether he was dreaming or plain dead because wow was the other such an angel.. a big smile formed on his lips as he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes back and humming. “Good morning, Baby.” He said the nickname coming out naturally before he could even stop himself. He knew they were just friends, ones that would end terribly if he was too develop feelings for the elder. It was pretty impossible and would of been too much of a blessing for the Chinese male to like him back in that way. He sighed inwardly and tried not to think of it so his heart wouldn’t ache. For now he was just going to enjoy their nice morning in silence. There’s also still that shower they both needed.

as soon as the younger opened his eyes, renjun immediately met his gaze, chuckling softly at how cute and tired the other still looked. and renjun couldn‘t help himself but to think about how good the other looked, even in the early morning directly after waking up; he was always aware of jaemin‘s stunning and handsome face, but the elder never thought much about it as much as he did now in the past days. he also never thought about it profoundly like in this moment- another sign which was reinforcing his assumption that he started to develop beyond friendly feelings for his best friend. apparently, renjun’s heart missed a slight beat as jaemin reciprocated his gaze, locking eyes with his friend‘s beautiful eyes. the rays of the shining sun were hitting jaemin‘s face, emphasizing his dark-brown eyes, and the chinese felt himself getting lost in them. once he heard jaemin‘s slightly rapsy, husky voice and the nickname spilling from his lips, renjun‘s heart started to beat faster, trying hard to come off as 'normal'. "good morning, nana," renjun hummed softly as he continued to stroke the other‘s cheek softly, drawing invisible circles with the tip of his fingers on it. "did you sleep well?" he asked as he moved his hand up further, now brushing his hand through jaemin‘s pink, soft hair and awaiting his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don’t prove read this shit hHHHHH.


	12. Cook up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally back hoes. Yeah I’m still updating this but this might abruptly stop at some point because I never got to finish the rp with my partner. So yeah,, idk if I’ll just write the end myself though becsuse ahaha *spoiler alert* there’s another sex scene. Not in this chapter tho.

Staring at Renjun’s immense beauty has made him fall into a trance. He felt himself getting lost into the other’s eyes and just soft features. He had no idea how a human so perfect could exist and how lucky he was to be able to have befriended him too. The Chinese male did not lack anything. He was pretty, handsome, sexy, talented and oh but his personality. His personality was the best and probably what Jaemin liked the most about his best friend. Someone with such a kind heart, it was impossible not to like them. God he sounds so whipped and he might as well be. He’s not sure if he can deny it from himself any longer. The younger was pulled out of his thoughts with the smaller boy’s voice and he nodded his head slowly. “Mhm I slept very well~” he replied even if it was somewhat not true since he was so uncomfortable at first. “You know we still have to shower later right?” He reminded the elder with a small grin as he chuckled softly. He hummed, enjoying the feeling of hands going though his hair, caressing it and his heart swelled with affection.

it wasn‘t the first time for renjun to wake up next to his best friend, but it was indeed the first time for him to experience such strong feelings towards jaemin. it was weird, unusual and the chinese didn‘t know how to handle it, himself nor his stupid feelings. considering the younger wouldn‘t reciprocate his feelings would make it lots of easier for renjun, but on the other side, a part of his heart ached at the thought unconsciously. "that‘s nice to hear, nana. although you moved quite a lot, you know," he chuckled softly. "and yeah, we definitely need to take a shower.. god, i‘m glad that my parents aren‘t home yet. otherwise, they would witness the ... mess we fabricated," renjun mumbled with a slightly embarrassed grin as he continued to caress the other, his fingers twirling now strands of hair between his thumb and index finger. "mh, do you want to eat breakfast first or would you like to hop straight into the shower, jae?" the chinese male asked after a few seconds, looking at the said boy.

Jaemin couldn’t help but to let out a small embarrassed laugh. He wasn’t going to deny it. “ ah yeah.. sorry bout that by the way.” He said with an apologetic smile and scratching the back of his head he could reach with his hand. “Mmm yes but a nice mess.” He responded, hearing despite Renjun mumbling it out. He did almost miss it if he was honest here. Then he hummed in thought, thinking about what doing first. He was quite hungry since they didn’t get to eat much last night and he wouldn’t mind having a full stomach before hopping in the shower to clean himself. “I think the correct term is Brunch. I doubt Its early.” He said with a laugh before continuing. “But yeah good sounds good right about now. Let’s eat quickly before we get too lazy to do it after our showers.” He suggested, already wondering what they should make for brea- brunch.

"nah, don‘t apologize. it‘s fine, that wasn‘t what bothered me and my sleep anyway," renjun smiled comfortingly, suddenly regretting his choice of words once he realized what he actually had said; he just hoped the younger wouldn’t confront him about what was actually bothering renjun‘s sleep in the night. the next words caused the elder to laugh softly, his cheeks catching a slight blush as he recalled their mischievous act in his head, still not over it and how perfect their night was. "indeed a nice mess," he grinned, nodding his head slightly. "then let‘s eat something for brunch, nana." renjun finally managed to get up from the couch, stretching his body lazily. his muscles were slightly aching after sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position on the couch; he was already looking forward to sleep on his bed tonight. "mh, let‘s eat pancakes!" the chinese suggested as he held out his hand for jaemin. "or would you like to eat something else?"

“Are you sure” and wasn’t? Then what did?’ He wanted to say something but kept it in for his thoughts to wonder and try to figure the answer out. Though it seemed useless as it only gave his already tired brain a headache and he sighed in defeat. Jaemin hover grinned back when he saw Renjun’s pretty lips curl upwards and nodded his head. “Mhm” he only hummed in response, pulling himself up to sit straight a few joints popping as he moved. Quite an unpleasant sound and feeling but he didn’t mind. It was just the consequences of sleeping on a couch plus with a body laying on top of yours. “Nah pancakes sounds good to me. Let me help you cook!” He said brightly as he took the hand of his best friend to stand, towering the smaller male just a tiny bit. His stomach growled at the thought of food and he let out a small embarrassment chuckle.

"of course i am! don‘t worry about that, jaem," renjun smiled reassuringly at the other, wanting him to know that everything was indeed alright. "mh, i need your help anyways.. you know, unfortunately i‘m not that great as a cook," he admitted, chuckling softly. once jaemin got up, the elder reached excitedly for the younger‘s hand, leading their way towards the kitchen. considering renjun had slept pretty badly due to the circumstances of sleeping on a coach, he felt surprisingly good, satisfied and contented. he just blamed it on experiencing a nice night; but something else inside of the chinese male‘s head told him that no other than na jaemin himself was the cause of it. arriving in the kitchen, he started to pull out the items, stuff and ingredients they needed to use in order to cook pancakes, gathering all of it on the kitchen counter. "let‘s start then!"

“Okay okay if you say so.” He replied quickly with a chuckle and raising his hands in fake surrender. “Ah don’t say that I’m sure your great. Plus pancakes are pretty simple honestly.” He encouraged, a small supporting smile resting on his lips and followed Renjun to the kitchen as his hand was grabbed. Jaemin just couldn’t help the wide and bright smile on his face as he stared at the older fondly. He just felt so happy and bubble every time he was with his best friend. He’s honestly surprised the other didn’t even find a boyfriend yet because god he thought everyone was falling for him. He was one of them. Well used to now he likes to think their relationship is strictly platonic. Well as platonic as people with benefits could have. “Mhm. Want me to search up a recipe so it’ll be easier to do?” He asked after he had wrapped his arms from behind around the shorter male’s waist and letting his chin rest on Renjun’s shoulder.

the elder punched playfully (and lightly) against jaemin‘s shoulder at his reaction, laughing at how the younger raised his hands in fake surrender. "okay, okay .. you‘re right, na. thank you," renjun grinned while nodding his head along, feeling surprisingly motivated by jaemin‘s encouragement. the younger‘s been always a big support for him since jaemin just managed to say the right things as always. he motivated renjun and even was sometimes a self-confidence booster for the chinese male. as they were standing in the kitchen, the elder felt arms wrapping around his waist and seconds later a chin resting on top of his shoulder. slightly startled at first, renjun quickly got used to it and leaned soon enough against the younger‘s a bit taller body, ignoring his hard-pounding heart. shaking his head, the chinese replied with a smile on his lips, "mh, no. let me do it." afterwards, renjun reached for his phone which was laying on top of the kitchen counter to search up some easy pancakes recipes he and jaemin could cook.

Jaemin smiled a he felt the body he was holding leaned hack into him and the warmness of being so close to each other was comforting. It's not like it was that cold outside, the sun was actually shining pretty brightly outside but still, nothing could beat renjun's warmth. "Alright" he murdered quietly but still hearable to the to other. He looked at the male's phone over his shoulder and hummed again looking at all the different recipe that the older passed while scrolling. "want me to get the usual ingredients in the meantime?" The pink haired boy asked softly a lazy smile hanging on his lips as he waited for an answer. Leaning back a little, he stood straight once again. He left his hands to rest on the Chinese male's hips still not wanting to completely go away from the shorter male. He bet that if anyone walked into the room and saw that like this that they would think that they're a couple. And maybe in a small part of hid mind harming thought that too. Shit his emotions were going crazy, especially his fast beating heart.

”yes, please do. i think i‘ve found a good recipe, though...“ the elder mumbled softly under his breath as he was reading the recipe he had just found, internally debating whether this or rather another one would be better for their breakfast. soon enough, he decided to just use the recipe he had found, suddenly getting ripped out of his thoughts as his phone buzzed, displaying a message from his fellow friend donghyuck. ”oh- donghyuck‘s going to throw a party tonight. we are both invited,“ renjun informed the younger male, glancing at him to watch his reaction. renjun‘s never been the type of person who‘d go out at nights just to be totally wasted at the next morning; but the part of donghyuck‘s message which said that jeno will be there too changed his mind. ”i think we should go,“ renjun suggested with a nod, feeling excitement rushing through his veins at the thought of jeno. unconsciously, his cheeks were catching a slight flush, trying hard to fight it off while adding quietly, ”jeno will be there, too.“


End file.
